No puedes tener a los dos, Starfire
by The Little Vampire
Summary: –Si no te gusta lo que soy–Red X dijo–. Entonces deja de buscarme. No voy a cambiar sólo porque tú lo quieres. / –¿Por él me estás dejando?–dijo Robin / –Decídete: seguir hasta Red X, o dar media vuelta e ir con Robin–dijo Cyborg. / –¿No crees que eso es egoísmo? No puedes seguir jugando con los dos–aconsejó Raven. / –¡Viejo, alguien tiene que controlar a Robin!–gritó Chico Bestia
1. Pistas

**¡Hola! Estoy de regreso con este pequeño fic que nació de retomar uno de mis viejos hobbies, viendo los Teen Titans (*.*)**

**No será muy largo y espero que lo disfruten, como yo lo disfruté al pensarlo y escribirlo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es un leonardino, lo que quiere decir que no tiene secuencia de tiempo. Como verán, este capitulo podría considerarse la mitad de la historia en lugar del primero y quizá uno de los últimos pueda verse como el primero. Estaré dejando notas para darle continuidad a la historia, para evitar que alguien se pierda (como yo xD) dentro del mismo fic.**

_**Capítulo I**_

_**Pistas**_

Las costumbres de la Tierra eran tan bastas y distintas unas de otras que Starfire era fácilmente desconcertada y confundida al intentar comprenderlas todas. Seguía sin comprender del todo porque los terrícolas obsequiaban chocolate como muestra de afecto y cariño el día de San Valentín; así como el por qué había un día en que era permisible hacer todo tipo de bromas sin reprimendas; ni tampoco por qué el 4 de Julio era el cumpleaños de los Estados Unidos si no había pastel.

No obstante, más que las costumbres terrestres, Starfire encontraba mucho más fascinante el comportamiento de los propios terrestres. No comprendía por qué Chico Bestia prefería pasar una tarde jugando videojuegos contra Cyborg en lugar de salir con ella a observar la hermosa bahía que se extendía en la base la torre; ni tampoco por qué Cyborg disfrutaba tanto de vencer a Chico Bestia con aquella figura digital de color azul para después perderse por horas dentro del garaje con el T-car; mucho menos por qué Raven no gustaba de las cosas que Starfire consideraba adorables.

De cualquier modo, Starfire había aprendido que no había dos terrícolas que encontrara más interesantes que Robin y Red X.

El primero de ellos era demasiado volátil para el entendimiento de la princesa tamaraneana: a veces estaba demasiado serio, otras disfrutaba de la compañía de sus amigos, o gustaba de los videojuegos como Cyborg, o prefería seguir cualquier rastro de los villanos, o gustaba de abrazarla y jugar con ella, o se enfada muy fácilmente o era demasiado tolerante… había tanta volatilidad en el Chico Maravilla que, muchas veces, incluso su novia no podía entenderlo del todo.

Sin embargo, Red X era todo lo contrario. Starfire siempre creyó que, como todo los villanos que había conocido, era egoísta, egocéntrico, desconsiderado, altanero y malvado; aunque su perspectiva cambió al notar que Red X se preocupaba por su seguridad. El villano se había preocupado por que ella no se lastimara en tres ocasiones, o al menos ése era el número de veces que Starfire lo había notado; por lo que pensar que había más en la historia que llevaba con el villano la hacía sentir culpable por pensar tan mal de él cuando, por el contrario, él no podía ser tan malo si se preocupaba por ella. Además de saber que lo había juzgado sin siquiera saber nada en absoluto de él…

Ésa era la razón por la que se hallaba caminando, disfrazada de civil, por una de las calles dónde, gracias a las investigaciones de Robin, sabía que todo lo que Red X robaba era vendido o entregado, según fuese el caso. Las farolas estaban en mal estado, haciendo que la iluminación fuera tan escasa que difícilmente podía distinguir las ventanas de las puertas, así como un local del otro. Buscó, con insistencia, el 244 y lo encontró demasiado cerca del muelle, casi colindando con dónde éste expedía camino hacia la única conexión terrestre que tenía la Torre de los Titanes.

El 244 era una tienda de artículos usados que Robin había clasificado como sospechosa, pero con carencia de evidencias como para hacer algo al respecto. Y su aspecto se veía bastante sospechoso si se lo preguntaban a Starfire, quién observó la puerta de madera roída y los cristales rotos de las ventanas con bastante recelo antes de decidirse a hacer caso del letrero y entrar. El interior no era muy extenso y un mostrador se alzaba al fondo, lleno de aparatos que seguramente Cyborg sería más capaz de identificar que ella. El suelo tenía moho pegado a él y algunos objetos que la tamaraniana había divisado alguna vez en el piso del cuarto de Chico Bestia. _Que lugar tan más sucio,_ pensó.

–¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?–preguntó una voz desde las sombras, al otro lado del mostrador.

–Ahmm… sí–respondió Starfire con duda antes de avanzar. Del otro lado se encontraba un joven no mucho mayor que cualquiera de sus amigos. Su cabello era color cobre y sus ojos, avellana; vestía una camiseta de color gris que estaba adornada con manchas de color negro, las mismas que Cyborg tenía después de pasarse horas con el T-car. La miró expectante, aunque después un brillo de reconocimiento apareció en sus ojos.

–¿No eres tú uno de los Jóvenes Titanes? ¿Starfire?–preguntó el chico con una sonrisa petulante, tomando asiento y subiendo los pies al mostrador sin vergüenza–. Lo siento mucho pero tu líder ya ha venido preguntando por Red X en varias ocasiones, así que te pediré que te vayas si tus intensiones son las mismas.

Starfire frunció el ceño. _Que descortesía_.

–A diferencia de Robin, chico terrestre, yo no vengo a hacer preguntas inquisitorias con un tono presumiblemente agresivo en busca de una manera de localizar a Red X y llevarlo ante la justicia–aclaró ella, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho–. Lo único que quiero es encontrar a Red X para hacerle algunas preguntas.

El chico detrás del mostrador se sorprendió. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado.

–¿Y cómo se supone que este lugar puede ayudarte? Nosotros somos un centro de reparación de la compañía Todd, no un centro de atención para buscar villanos.

–La compañía Todd es dónde Red X siempre ataca. Hemos investigado y sabemos que todo lo que alguna vez ha robado pertenece a ella y casi siempre termina aquí, para después ser distribuido a varios lugares en todo lo que la nación Estados Unidos abarca–explicó Starfire, acercándose un poco más al chico para ver mejor su rostro, aunque éste retrocedió un poco más a la sombras, ocultándose.

–Yo no sé nada de eso–murmuró el chico, ensanchando su sonrisa. Starfire presintió que se burlaba de ella–. Mi trabajo sólo consiste en atender a quiénes quieren conseguir refacciones aquí, no investigar de dónde las recibe el dueño.

Starfire suspiró. Esa conversación no la estaba llevando a ningún lado. Además sentía que le estaba brindando más información de la que debía a ese chico de pelo cobrizo, y que de algún modo todo lo que ella dijera llegaría a Red X. Se sintió culpable al entender que quizá había borrado el único rastro que Robin había encontrado, tras interminables noche en vela, de Red X.

–Bueno, supongo que tendré que buscar en otro lado entonces–respondió ella, dando media vuelta para irse.

–Espera–la detuvo el chico, quién se levantó de un salto y busco un pedazo de papel dónde anotó algo rápidamente antes de extendérselo–. No sé nada de un anti-héroe que traiga mercancía robada, pero puedo decirte que la mayoría de nuestros intercambios comerciales los hacemos con el dueño de este lugar. Quizás el pueda darte una pista de dónde encontrar a Red X.

Starfire tomó el papel con una ancha sonrisa. Haber robado los registros de Robin sobre Red X, así como mentir esa noche para poder ir sola al lugar sin que nadie la siguiera, además de la vergüenza que había pasado frente a Raven habían valido la pena al encontrar la siguiente pieza para encontrar al chico enmascarado.

–Muchas gracias… uhh… nunca me dijiste tu nombre.

–Sólo llámame J y, preciosa, te recomiendo que elijas un mejor atuendo si quieres realmente pasar por una chica común y corriente. Además… el rojo no es lo tuyo, te queda mejor el morado.

Starfire se sonrojó. Quizá probarse una de las sudaderas rojas de Robin con unos jeans no había sido la manera más sutil de intentar parecer una chica normal.

Starfire se apresuró en su travesía a la Torre. Le había tomado mucho más de lo que creía el ir y regresar, además de que conseguir la leche que supuestamente había salido a buscar le quitó valiosos quince minutos.

Descendió, con mucho cuidado, sobre el techo de la Torre y se acercó a las escaleras que la llevaban al piso inferior. Dobló el pasillo a la izquierda y tomó el elevador para llegar al piso de la cocina. Dejó la leche dentro del refrigerador y suspiró. No había visto a ninguno de sus amigos ni tampoco a su novio en su travesía; el comunicador no había sonado para nada, por lo que intuía que no estaban en alguna misión o en camino a capturar a algún villano; tampoco creía posible que le hubieran dejado atrás si Cyborg o Chico Bestia hubieran tenido la idea de salir a cenar debido a la pelea que ella había tenido con Robin sólo unas horas atrás.

–¿Starfire?–preguntó una voz desde la puerta que llevaba al pasillo dónde se encontraba el elevador. La aludida se giró para encontrarse con Robin. La luz que se filtraba por los grandes ventanales detrás del televisor era suficiente para divisar los colores de su uniforme.

–Saludos–respondió ella, bajando la cabeza y desviando la mirada.

–Tardaste mucho–continuó el pelinegro mientras se acercaba hasta ella con un paso dudoso–. Estaba por salir a buscarte cuando escuché el elevador. Los demás salieron a rentar una película como todos los viernes…

Starfire lo miró. Se encontraba a escasos pasos de ella, al otro lado de la barra que marcaba el inicio y final de la cocina. Sabía que sus ojos estaban clavados en ella, a pesar de no poder verlos directamente a través de su antifaz.

–Tu preocupación es agradecida–susurró aún sin saber como encararlo.

Robin suspiró y saltó, en un movimiento, el mueble que los separaba. Starfire retrocedió todo lo que pudo hasta chocar con la puerta cerrada del refrigerador. Su líder y novio mantuvo la distancia, en un intento de no incomodarla más de lo que era obvio que ya estaba.

–Escucha, Star… –comenzó él, sin estar muy seguro de qué decir–. Lamento mucho todo lo que dije, pero es que…

Starfire negó con la cabeza. Ella no quería que él se disculpara, todo lo que él había dicho había sido cierto, además de que ella tampoco había reaccionado de la mejor manera ante sus acusaciones. No obstante, Starfire no sabía como hacerle saber a Robin que las muchas evasivas, y las noches que se había olvidado de él eran resultado de la curiosidad que tenía hacia Red X; así como que había estado hurgando–sin que él se diera por entendido–en sus cosas y dentro de los expedientes, además de la Sala de Evidencias en busca de alguna pista que la condujera hasta Red X.

–Está bien, Robin–murmuró ella en vista de que el Chico Maravilla se había quedado mudo–. Tenías razón. No te he estado prestando la atención que te mereces, y fui muy desconsiderada al haberte dejado esperando por mí en dos ocasiones ya. Es sólo que…

–No, Star–interrumpió él–. No tienes que explicarme nada. Comprendo que también necesitas de tu tiempo, y sé que muchas veces puedo ser un poco paranoico. No debí acusarte de ser infiel sólo por el hecho de que te quedaras dormida y no llegaras a nuestra cita el día de hoy. De verdad lo siento mucho, Starfire.

Starfire bajó la vista. _No estaba dormida. Estaba buscando el expediente de Red X en la sala adyacente a tu habitación, _pensó con mucha culpa. Recordó la manera obsesiva en como se había escabullido dentro de la habitación de investigación que Robin usaba para rastrear a los villanos, del mismo modo en que se sumergió tanto en lo que encontró dentro del expediente de Red X que olvidó que Robin estaría esperando por ella en la pizzería.

–Yo lo siento mucho más, Robin–respondió ella, bajando la mirado. No se sentía capaz de verle el rostro sin sentirse culpable–. No debí haberte dicho que eras un glorbak, ni tampoco que no me comprendías cuando eres el único que lo hace. Te ofrezco las más sinceras disculpas por haberte hecho gastar tu tiempo y…

–En serio, Star–volvió él a interrumpirla–. Está bien. Esas cosas pasan.

Robin le obsequió una de esas sonrisas de oreja a oreja, intentando confortarla. Y ella se sintió un poco mejor sabiendo que realmente él no creía que ella fuera tan mala persona como para serle infiel.

–¡Hemos vuelto!–gritó Cyborg desde el pasillo, accediendo a la sala con Raven y Chico Bestia detrás de él.

–Vamos-dijo Robin, ofreciéndole una mano–. Disfrutemos de lo que queda del viernes.

Starfire sonrió con verdadera alegría y tomó la mano de su novio antes de caminar junto con él para reunirse con sus amigos.

–Ahora que lo pienso, Star–murmuró Robin segundos antes de que Cyborg entrara–. Puedes conservar esa sudadera.


	2. Raven lo sabe todo

**¡Hola! Sé que tardé eones en actualizar pero ni tiempo encontraba para darle forma a lo que veía en mi cabeza. **

**No será muy largo y espero que lo disfruten, como yo lo disfruté al pensarlo y escribirlo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es un leonardino, lo que quiere decir que no tiene secuencia de tiempo lineal. **

**En el capitulo anterior vimos a una Starfire muy curiosa e interesada por un Red X que siempre pasa de largo cuando hay una batalla con los Titanes, buscando una manera de contactar con él. Este capitulo está situado semanas después de lo que se relata en el anterior.**

_**Capítulo II**_

_**Raven lo sabe todo**_

Raven observó con curiosidad la manera en que la batalla había terminado.

Chico Bestia estaba atascado-en su forma de tortuga-en el agujero de una alcantarilla, dónde había terminado tras transformarse en la misma y ser alcanzado por una X explosiva. Raven sabía de sobra que Chico Bestia prefería seguir agitando sus cortas patas, como una real tortuga haría para intentar recuperar su posición original, en signo de que necesitaba ayuda a regresar a su forma humana y correr el riesgo de caer dentro de la alcantarilla.

Cyborg salía de los escombros del edificio de la compañía Todd, acariciando su nuca con los dientes apretados en busca de Red X. Raven no dudó en acercarse a él.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó. Cyborg asintió en respuesta con una expresión seca antes de posar sus ojos en Robin, quién corría sobre un edificio por la dirección que Red X había usado para escapar.

Raven que sabía que Robin estaba tan furioso como siempre estaba cuando un villano lograba escapar, especialmente si se trataba de Red X. Sin embargo lo que realmente le preocupaba a Raven-y a Cyborg también por lo que podía intuir-era que la ira de su líder se alzaba a niveles catastróficos cuando no era su culpa el que un villano huyera, pero la de alguien más.

Starfire aun estaba flotando con la mano hecha puño en el punto exacto dónde Red X se había desvanecido, evitando mirar a sus alrededores sabiendo que Robin estaba en camino, probablemente para gritarle como siempre que sucedía esto; después de todo hasta Raven podría darle alcance y preguntar que le había pasado. Starfire volaba a la velocidad necesaria para atraparlo mientras éste corría sobre el tejano del mismo edificio que ahora Robin surcaba, había extendido la mano en el momento justo y _dudado_.

Quizá para los demás no había sido obvio la manera en que el brazo de Starfire se había petrificado tres segundos antes de extenderse en su totalidad y cerrar los dedos sobre el aire, el exacto lugar dónde ella pudo haber sujetado la capa de Red X.

No era que los Titanes esperaran que ella hubiese logrado impedir que Red X activara su cinturón-que había recuperado junto con xenotium suficiente para hacerlo funcionar-, pero sí que lograra ir con él para después ellos pudieran rastrearla.

-¿Deberíamos intervenir?-preguntó Cyborg, siempre preocupado porque Robin dijera algo que lastimara gravemente a Starfire; aún después de haber iniciado una relación era difícil hacer que el pelinegro pensara lo que iba a decir en ese tipo de situaciones.

Raven estaba por asentir cuando algo de lo más extraño sucedió. Starfire arrancó el vuelo en dirección a la Torre T justo cuando Robin llegó a su lado, lo más cerca posible que el edificio le permitía para hablar con ella, o gritarle en su defecto. La pelirroja iba a tal velocidad que una corriente de aire se elevó cuando pasó sobre Cyborg y Raven.

Raven miró a Robin quién, para su sorpresa, no parecía molesto en absoluto sino preocupado y consternado.

Él, como ella, también había notado que algo no andaba bien con Starfire últimamente.

Raven se distrajo cuando escuchó a Chico Bestia gritar por auxilio tras caer en la alcantarilla abierta.

-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Esa noche mientras Raven disfrutaba de los minutos de paz que le proporcionaba su meditación en la tranquilidad de su habitación, se vio interrumpida con un inoportuno toque en su puerta. Su curiosidad despertó al predecir quién estaba al otro lado, alguien que nunca la molestaba y menos en su habitación.

-Pase-dijo con la voz suficiente. Después del _whoosh_ que la puerta hizo, la persona entró con cierto aire dudoso que no pasó desapercibido, cerrando la puerta detrás.

-Lamento molestarte pero…

-¿Todavía no regresa?

Raven no necesitó escuchar la respuesta para saber que la extrañamente prolongada ausencia de Starfire era la razón de que él estuviera ahí. Sabía que Robin jamás se atrevería a preguntarle sobre la pelirroja a sabiendas de la estrecha amistad que compartían.

-No. Ha estado afuera desde la pelea con Red X y me preocupa. Jamás se había marchado de esa manera ni tampoco permanecido tanto tiempo afuera sin decirle a nadie dónde está.

-¿Y cómo entró yo en esa situación? ¿Quieres que rastree? Tu puedes hacer eso sin necesidad de recurrir a mí.

A decir verdad no era su intención sonar tan cortante y poco accesible pero para Raven, como para el resto de los Titanes, era culpa de Robin que Starfire estuviera en la situación en que estuviera. No era secreto que la pelirroja le rehuía a Robin cada vez con mayor ahínco o que evitaba permanecer mucho tiempo en una habitación dónde él estuviera.

Sin embargo…

-Tú también piensas que lo que sucede con Star es culpa mía, ¿cierto?-. Las palabras de Robin no estaban llenas de frustración y enojo como lo hubieran estado de ser ciertas las acusaciones de los Titanes; sino resbalaban de confusión, tristeza y consternación. Por primera vez Raven creyó que quizá estaba equivocada. -No es secreto que todos lo creen; incluso Cyborg y Chico Bestia me riñeron cuando notaron que Starfire no estaba. Por eso…

-¿Querías peguntarme si Starfire me ha dicho algo?

-Sé que es incorrecto, pero quería saber que le pasa por la cabeza a Star.

Raven se sorprendió. Robin debía estar verdaderamente preocupado por lo que fuera que estuviera pasando en su relación para pedir algo, por demás, tan impropio de él.

No obstante ella no tenía nada que ninguno de los dos no supiera ya. Ambos sabían, como todos los Titanes, que Starfire no estaba triste pues cuando lo estaba se mantenía todo el tiempo decaída, taciturna y a penas con ganas de hacer algo; sin mencionar que sus habilidades en batalla decrecían… Starfire había estado mucho más activa que de costumbre: siempre buscando la manera de salir por la más ínfima razón, tardándose mucho más de lo debido. Si había que ir a comprar huevos, Starfire se ofrecía; si había que ir a recoger la ropa a la lavandería, Starfire se ofrecía; si había que ir por una pizza, Starfire se ofrecía…

Raven, guiada por la preocupación de Robin y la suya propia, cerró los ojos y se concentró en su amiga pelirroja. Hizo lo posible porque su intromisión fuera de los más sutil, no quería que Starfire la detectara.

En esos precisos instantes Starfire estaba hablando con alguien en algún lugar con poca iluminación, por tanto no alcanzaba a verle el rostro pero sí escuchar su voz tan clara como la pelirroja la oía.

-…supongo que fue difícil, entonces-decía aquella persona. La nariz de Raven-es decir, la de Starfire-captó el salado aroma del mar así como las olas chocando contra las rocas sobre las que ambos estaban sentados. A lo lejos se podía ver la Torre T como un foco reluciente en medio de la oscuridad del mar abierto.

-Así es-respondió Raven con la voz de Starfire. -Raven no es una persona con quién puedas tomar confianza de forma instantánea; me tomó mucho tiempo convencerla de ir conmigo al centro comercial.

Para sorpresa de Raven, su amiga pelirroja hablaba con total calma y alegría; como la vieja Starfire que charlaba con Cyborg o Robin sobre las costumbres de su planeta de origen, sólo que ahora se referían a los Titanes.

¿Acaso Starfire estaba haciendo nuevos amigos?...

-Lo siento pero no me imaginó a la bruja contigo en busca del vestido perfecto.

…pues entonces necesitaba fijarse bien con quién congeniaba.

Starfire se rió.

-No es como si hiciéramos eso… normalmente dividimos el tiempo a la mitad. La acompaño a las librerías primero, así ella tiene con que entretenerse mientras yo busco algo de ropa nueva.

-Si es así, ¿cómo es que siempre te veo con tu uniforme? Apuesto que te verías genial con algo diferente.

Sintió como Starfire se sonrojaba. Con ellos y después de ponerle atención a la voz, Raven supo que se trataba de un hombre joven no mucho mayor que el mismo Robin; y también que su confianza todavía no llegaba hasta el punto de lanzar tales comentarios puesto que Starfire se cohibió y anunció su partida, argumentando que ya era demasiado tarde.

Raven salió de la mente de su compañera titán para encontrarse con los ojos expectantes de Robin, quién pateaba el suelo rítmicamente, desahogando su frustración.

¿Qué se supone que debía decirle? Si le contaba que Starfire-su novia-había estado charlando sobre los Titanes con un desconocido, era muy probable que Robin le gritara hasta lastimarse la garganta. Pero tampoco podía decirle que no había logrado contactar con ella o alguna excusa por Starfire…

Finalmente se decidió en decirle lo que creía era mejor.

-Viene de regreso-anunció con voz neutra, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo. Robin arqueó ambas cejas y se relajó visiblemente.

-¿Dónde ha estado?

-No lo sé a ciencia cierta. La intercepté cuando emprendía el vuelo en algún lugar del centro de la ciudad; pensaba en que tiendas me haría visitar con ella la próxima vez que fuéramos al centro comercial. Estaba… distraída.

Robin frunció el ceño y Raven supo que el sabía que ella mentía. No obstante agradeció su ayuda y se marchó con los puños apretados, su capa ondeando levemente cuando la puerta hizo el _whoosh_.

Una vez sola, Raven se prometió que hablaría con Starfire tan pronto como tuviera oportunidad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dos días más tarde nuevamente la titán pelirroja había desaparecido tras un encuentro con un villano, en esta ocasión Mambo. Tan pronto como habían logrado remover cada flor explosiva que había puesto en la florería que había atacado después de que las autoridades se lo hubieran llevado, la tamaraniana rechazó una invitación a comer pizza por parte de Cyborg. Argumentó que estaba cansada y salió volando con rumbo a la Torre.

-¡Vaya!-exclamó Chico Bestia-, ¡y yo que pensé que el amargo iba a ser Robin cada vez que se pelearan!

Lejos de hacer reír a alguien-como si alguna vez lo logrará-tanto Raven como Robin lo fulminaron con la mirada, mientras Cyborg (con un deje de preocupación en la voz) entraba en acción para apaciguar a Chico Bestia con una inventaba recién competencia para saber quién podía comer más rebanadas de pizza que el otro.

-¡El último que llegue se sienta junto a Chico "apesto a alcantarilla" Bestia!-gritó Cyborg mientras se lanzaba corriendo hacia la pizzería con el chico verde a sus espaldas.

-¡Oye-se quejó el aludido que se transformaba en un leopardo para asegurarse de ser el primero en llegar.

Robin intercambió una mirada con Raven.

-Nos vemos en la torre-dijo ésta antes de emprender el vuelo en la dirección que la pelirroja había tomado.

Antes de perderse en la lejanía, logró ver a Robin tomando camino hacia la pizzería.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Starfire todavía no se había dado cuenta que era seguida. Raven la había visto entrar a una tienda de discos usados con tranquilidad, ignorando las miradas curiosas de los ciudadanos de Jump City. Después salió con una apariencia totalmente diferente: con su melena recogida en una coleta alta, una chaqueta de mezclilla oscura con jeans negros a juego.

Si no prestabas demasiada atención, no la reconocerías; menos aún con la compañía que llevaba. Un joven alto de complexión atlética, con cabello pelirrojo tirando más a un anaranjado intenso, vestido con una chaqueta de cuero negro y jeans azules iba con ella, cargando una mochila desde la que se asomaba el uniforme de Starfire.

Caminaron por la calle un par de casas antes de acceder a un estacionamiento público. Minutos después salieron en una motocicleta, dando vuelta en la primera esquina. El chico con cabello de zanahoria como Raven prefería llamarlo hablaba con la pelirroja que se sujetaba de su cintura sobre cosas que la peliazul no sabía si quería o no oír. Después de un rato se detuvieron cerca del muelle, en una zona que Robin había declarado de crimen continuo con vandalismo y asaltos cada pocos minutos.

La motocicleta se detuvo en un edificio de tres pisos que se veía estaba a punto de derrumbarse. Ambos bajaron y subieron hasta el último piso, según Raven pudo observar cuando abrieron una ventana. Realmente no hicieron mucho más que cenar pizza, ver una película y hablar animadamente; nada que Starfire no hiciera con ellos un viernes por la noche… al menos eso pensó Raven hasta que el chico de cabello zanahoria sacó cervezas de su nevera.

Fue entonces cuando Raven se decidió a intervenir.

Utilizando sus poderes se transportó hasta el interior de la sala, Starfire se sobresaltó y soltó el envase de cerveza que dudosamente comenzaba a beber. El chico de cabello zanahoria se recargó sobre el marco de la ventana, cruzando los brazos con la cerveza en su mano izquierda; tenía una odiosa sonrisa de soberbia en sus labios, una que molestó a Raven pero también le causó una sensación muy familiar, como si ya la hubiera visto antes.

-Oh… llegó la bruja-dijo él.

Raven apretó los dientes. Así que Starfire hablaba con el mismo chico que la vez pasada.

No obstante ahora ella se mostraba cohibida, tímida; como si hubiera sido atrapada haciendo algo indebido. Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en el lugar exacto dónde estaba roto el envase de cerveza, con las manos apretadas sobre sus rodillas y la espalda tan recta que su cabello recogido aun se balanceaba tras haberse erguido con suma rapidez.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Starfire?-preguntó. Intentó no presionarla ni sonar aprensiva; sabía que era poco probable que consiguiera una respuesta clara a sus dudas si la hacía sentir culpable, más aún si pensaba que Robin podría enterarse.

-Yo… yo…

-Nos estábamos divirtiendo-intervino el chico, tomando asiento a lado de la pelirroja; pasó una brazo sobre sus hombros y le dedicó una sonrisa amable y dulce-. Conocí a Starfire hace poco; me ha ayudado con unos cuantos problemas que tengo y…

-No-interrumpió Starfire, negando delicadamente con su cabeza-. No tiene caso mentirle a Raven.

La aludida alzó una ceja con curiosidad. Al parecer el chico sí que tenía alguna preocupación por la pelirroja si se ocupaba de excusarla ante una de sus compañeras titán; además del hecho de _porqué_ Starfire necesitaba encontrar una excusa en primer lugar, aún más con ella.

-Bien, entonces dime-insistió ella; pero no accedió a sentarse cuando el chico y Starfire la invitaron a sentarse.

-Él es… es…

-Mi nombre es Jason Todd-apoyó el chico, haciendo un leve cabeceo como muestra de respeto sin alejarse de Starfire, quién asintió-. Aunque tú probablemente me conozcas con otro nombre.

-Nos hicimos amigos no hace mucho, comenzamos a hablar y salir…

-Sobretodo me ha contado de sus amigos, las peleas que han tenido y los pocos grandes problemas que se han creado entre ellos…

-…Jason me ha enseñado mucho de la Tierra, llevado a lugares a los que Robin siempre me ha negado…

Entre frases a medias, habladas por ambos al mismo tiempo Raven armó la historia de la amistad de la pelirroja con el susodicho Jason Todd. Se habían conocido en el centro de la ciudad, en la misma tienda de discos usados en la que los había visto esa tarde; primero habían entrado en problemas por la actitud soberbia de Todd, discutiendo mucho sobre sus diferentes puntos de vista sobre la labor de los Titanes aunque al final habían llegado a cierto acuerdo. Después Todd la había invitado a regresar pronto y así ella lo hizo, volviendo cada vez con mayor frecuencia hasta que los observadores ciudadanos de Jump City comenzaron a resaltar la presencia de ella en la tienda, por tanto Todd había insistido en llevarle ropa de civil, haciendo que sus excursiones no se limitaron a la tienda y el viaje hasta el muelle desde dónde Starfire volvía a la Torre T.

-Y vaya que te sienta lo que escogí para ti, Kori-añadió Todd mientras le sonreía de una manera un poco más seductora, más pícara.

-¿Kori?-inquirió Raven, consternada.

-El nombre de Starfire en su idioma natal es Ko…-dijo Todd.

Koriand'r –apoyó Starfire con una sonrisa divertida.

-Gracias-Todd asintió con una sonrisa divertida y llena de alegría-, pero no logro pronunciarlo por eso le digo Kori; además que es más sutil que el resaltador nombre Starfire.

Después de la brusca interrupción de Raven, la pelirroja decidió que era hora de irse. Se disculpó con Todd y le aseguró que ella lo llamaría después. Éste insistió en conducirla hasta el mismo punto de siempre, en el muelle. Ambas se negaron y prefirieron que la tamaraniana se cambiara de ropa ahí, así Raven podría hacer que ambas se aparecieran en el muelle desde dónde volarían hasta la Torre T. Jason se mostró recio pero aceptó más por complacer a la pelirroja que nada.

Durante los minutos siguientes, Todd y Raven permanecieron en silencio esperando a que Starfire vistiera su uniforme.

-¿Qué es Starfire para ti?-preguntó sorpresivamente Raven.

-Una buena amiga-respondió sin inmutarse, como si esperara esa pregunta.

En el camino de regreso a la Torre, Raven se detuvo a mitad de camino. Starfire la imitó, consternada de la sorpresiva decisión de su amiga.

-¿Puedo saber quién era?-inquirió Raven cuando la pelirroja se acercó lo suficiente para escucharla.

-¿Él? Es Jason Todd.

-Eso lo sé, pero dijo que yo lo conocía por otro nombre.

Starfire se mantuvo en silencio, mirándola como quién acaba de ser francamente regañada y con justa razón. Desvió la mirada.

-Si te lo digo, probablemente me retirarás la palabra, amiga Raven.

-Tal vez si me lo digas, pueda decidir que hacer.

La pelirroja dudó. Sus ojos vagaron en las profundas agua negras, dónde la luna vagamente se reflejaba. La Torre, todavía a la distancia, relucía más.

-Él es Red X.


End file.
